kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode marks the debut of Gaim Jimber Peach Arms, as well as the introduction of Redyue, the second Over Lord Inves, and delves into the background of DJ Sagara. It also features the final appearance of Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms. It also features the first appearance of the DJ Gun Taiken Mode since and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Synopsis Baron continues to attempt to defeat the Over Lord Inves to no success, until Marika suggests a new plan. Mitsuzane tries to get Kouta, now that he has the Peach Energy Lockseed, to track down the Over Lord Inves, while also finding out that DJ Sagara has been helping him all this time, leading him to wonder who Sagara really is and what his plans are. Plot Baron is trying to fight Demushu with no success despite in Mango Arms, until Marika appears to rescue him. The two then retreat, watched from afar by the Over Lord Redyue. Meanwhile, Kouta tests the power of the Peach Energy Lockseed and transforms into Armored Rider Gaim Jimber Peach Arms, learning that it bestows him the power of super-hearing. Hearing that Mitsuzane is approaching, Kouta calls him and reveals his intentions to not trust the Yggdrasill Corporation at all, looking for his own way to stop the Helheim Forest after learning from DJ Sagara about the Over Lords. Meanwhile in the forest, while Redyue studies a Japanese dictionary and starts learning the language, the Over Lords are contacted by a mysterious man who warns them to be careful of the intruders. At the Yggdrasill Corporation headquarters, Mitsuzane reveals to Takatora and the others about DJ Sagara's betrayal. He also tells his brother what he has learned from Kouta about the Over Lords, but Takatora does not believe him at all. Now certain that Kouta has become a hindrance to their plans, Ryoma orders Sid to dispose of him. Upon returning to the forest in search of the Over Lords, Gaim transforms into Jimber Peach Arms to make use of its super-hearing to track them down when New Generation Rider Sigurd appears to attack him. Using his own special Sid Lockseed, Sigurd summons three Suika Arms to fight Gaim, who fights back by transforming into Kachidoki Arms, easily defeating one of them with the DJ Gun and the other two with the Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan attack. After fleeing from Sigurd as Jimber Cherry Arms (knocking Sigurd down as insult to injury), Gaim turns back into Jimber Peach Arms to keep looking for the Over Lords, when Demushu and Redyue appear and attack him. He tries to tell them that he just wants to talk, dissuading them from fighting, but Redyue defeats him by producing loud sounds to use his super-hearing against him, and lets Demushu pound Gaim into the ground. Redyue, now having some domain of the Japanese language, reveals that she views the Armored Riders as nothing more than toys to play with and the two then flee. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Student: Lockseeds ]] *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Peach Energy, Sakura Hurricane, Kachidoki, Cherry Energy **Baron: ***Mango **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy, Sid (in Sonic Arrow), Suika (x3) **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Jimber Peach Arms, Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Jimber Cherry Arms **Baron: ***Mango Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Sakura Hurricane Errors *While on the promo, DJ Sagara meets Redyue and Demushu in person, the show showed him meeting them in hologram picture. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 4.4% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This episode begins the Over Lord Saga, the fourth story arc of the series. *This episode marks the first time Kouta tries out a new Lockseed (that actually works) while not in battle. *This is the first episode where Baron does not assume Banana Arms. *This episode marks the only time Sid utilizes his signature Lockseed. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Yggdrasill's Secret, The Truth of One-Seventh, Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! and The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html'' DSTD08896-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 6, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 06.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「新たな強敵オーバーロード」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「新たな強敵オーバーロード」 References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:New Form Episode